odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Solara (X-Ray
Solara is an alien that came to Earth by way of a meteor and spent the next year simply observing. One of the things she noticed was the mass injustice in the world. When she stopped a hate crime only to discover why it took place, Solara was angry and decided that she would stop as many crimes as she came across. When she met X-Ray and Vav, she was convinced that she needed a secret identity and private life. She would gain those as Lara, and come to date Ray and Gavin, X-Ray and Vav’s alternate identities. Physical Description Solara is taller than average, curvaceous, busty, and altogether statuesque with a near hourglass figure. She has long, curly, honey blonde hair that parts on the right and falls to her upper back when dry and midback when wet. Lara wears average clothing and tries to blend in, most often wearing jeans and a sweater. Accessories: Circlet Solara: a yellow sleeveless leotard that has ruffles along the hips, knee height boots, elbow length gloves, and a sun ray tiara. Lara: bootcut hip-hugger jeans, a light sweater, and black ankle boots. Personality/Mental status Solara is a passionate person. She has strong feelings about inequality and injustice, causing her to become a hero. She truly believes that all people are equal and should be treated as such. She can be naïve and ignorant, but looks to others for help to understand. She is open with her sexuality and body, reluctant to cover up hastily and encourages others to be the same. She is mostly a calm and understanding person and easy to be around. History Solara was born in a distant solar system, on a planet the residents call Kinven. She was an only child, but was not lonely. There were plenty of other children to spend time with, which she did in abundance. Solara lived for being outside. The freedom of the open sky was exhilarating. She quickly gained a talent for stunts. Like the rest of her people, Solara was able to fly before she could really walk, so her stunts ran toward the extreme. In school, she was a good student who got bored. A lot. She was never really disruptive, but often was chided for not paying attention if she was caught reading during lectures/etc. She was popular enough to be invited to parties, when her peers started having parties. She was fun to be around and always brought spontaneity to social events. It was one such spontaneous moment that changed her world forever. During her late/middle adolescent years, she flew into a meteor’s flight path, and was whisked away from Kinven. If asked, Solara doesn’t know how long she was on the meteor. Long enough that she was able to build a small home and survive. The meteor eventually crashed into Earth. Her isolation continued. She wandered until she found people. She watched them for months, maybe a year before deciding the time was right to interact with them. The first person she met, she kissed. She now had English as a form of communication, but still hung back. One night, Solara witnessed and stopped a hate crime. Not having any real understanding of the topic, she asked the victim why they’d been targeted. She learned. And when she learned, she got angry. And then she found her purpose. She was going to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves. Thus began her mission. She travelled from her first city to the next, stopping any and all injustice she came across. She patrolled constantly. Her mission consumed her life. Things changed, though, when she made her way to Metrocity. Metrocity was a smaller city than the name would lead one to believe, and there were already two superheroes who called it home. Solara was anything but subtle, and news of her exploits quickly made it to X-Ray and Vav. As with the Mogar situation, X-Ray was less than pleased at the idea of yet another hero sharing their glory. Vav was more open to it, and started trying to find the new hero. Solara was still cleaning up the streets, stopping only when she needed to sleep. It was not long before X-Ray and Vav met up with her while stopping a crime. After the criminal was dealt with, the three heroes talked. X-Ray and Vav discovered that this mystery girl was a real life alien, fallen to Earth, and she was mostly ignorant of Earth customs. She had no home. X-Ray took her to his. There was a brief conversation between X-Ray and Vav about where she would sleep, and X-Ray gave up his bed. For the first time ever, Solara slept in a bed. When she woke the next morning, she left the bedroom to find her hosts, and quickly regretted her decision. There were two strangers cuddled on the couch, and X-Ray and Vav were nowhere to be seen. Solara immediately started apologizing for the intrusion, only to be quieted by one of the men. He explained that while he was fighting crime, he was Vav, a hero for justice, but when he wasn’t in costume, he was Gavin, a drone in a call center. And X-Ray was X-Ray when fighting crime, but in his regular mundane life, he was Ray, a burger flipper at a local fast food joint. They had secret identities. And if she was going to stay on Earth, she would need one, too. Ray and Gavin explained what a secret identity was, and why she would need one. It was easier for her without one because she didn’t have anyone that needed the protection of a secret identity, but if she was going to be seen with Ray and Gavin, she couldn’t be Solara. They settled on shortening her name to Lara, and set about finding her something to wear until she got clothes of her own. While finding suitable clothing, Ray and Gavin talked more about how they would handle the addition of Lara into their lives. Ray started by calling dibs. Gavin protested, partially because it wasn’t fair to her, but also because Ray hadn’t even wanted to meet her in the first place. If anyone was going to have dibs, it should be him. They decided on a competition to see who she would choose. Hobbies/Skills *Reading *Reading comics *People-watching *Foreign language(s) *Hand-to-hand combat Special Powers/Weapons *Flight *Enhanced strength *Invulnerability *Sunburn beam *Linguistic assimilation Quotes “Why do you talk funny?” “Have you two even kissed?” Trivia Image flower: Coneflower - justice Image song(s): "Invincible" by OK Go | "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay | “A Real Hero” by College, feat. Electric Youth Solara is named for her and her mother’s favorite star: Sol. Solara’s people are called Kinvari, and she is from the planet Kinven. Kinvari society is advanced along the same line as humankind. Kinvari and humans can have sex, but not breed together. Kinvari males have a spike in their phallus for the purposes of procreation; this makes it uncomfortable and dangerous to perform oral sex on a male. Solara is originally intimidated by the thought of oral sex for this reason. Kinvari identities are closely tied to their clothing as well as who they are as people, so the idea of an alternate identity (secret or otherwise) is completely foreign to Solara. Lara doesn’t have a job because she’s an undocumented alien. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:Gana's Characters Category:X-Ray & Vav